You Are Me and I Am You
by CrimsonRosen
Summary: Ryou Bakura and Thief Bakura have separated from each other overnight. But the Thief maybe not the person Ryou had anticipated.
1. Chapter I

My god... For so long I have not updated. Many apologizes! Everything will be explained at the end of this short story I have created. If you like Yu-Gi-Oh and Bakura, then may you find pleasure in reading this ^-^

-Rumiko

* * *

Dark brown clear eyes awoke to a cool, peaceful aired room. Ryou Bakura sat up in his bed with a surprised expression. Ryou ran his fingers through his unruly platinum blond hair and felt an unusual calm.

"I'm me…" Ryou whispered to himself. Ryou has not woken up to a morning when his memory was not fuzzy in ages. Maybe even years. Though he didn't remember what happened yesterday, his mind was clear. He did not feel any pressure in his mind. Realizing this Ryou quickly pulled the top buttons off his night shirt, exposing his pale chest. Something was not right.

"Looking for this, are you?"

Ryou looked up from his chest to his bedroom door frame to find a tanned boy holding the millennium ring in his hand. Without taking his eyes off the boy Ryou stood up from his bed and stared at him. The tanned boy was an exact reflection but had different colored features such as his skin and instead of brown eyes, they were deep blue. Underneath his right blue eye he had a scar of one horizontal line and crossed by three vertical ones. Their white hair resembled the same to each other. Ryou shook his head of his own trance and noticed the boy was nude with nothing but towel below his waist.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou exclaimed, "How did get in here without any clothes on?"

The tanned boy smirked, "I would be careful of what you say to me. I'm just as confused as you are."

Ryou recognized his voice. It was very familiar. It resembled the same voice he had been listening to (or not listening to) for years.

The boy walked at up to Ryou and allowed each other to see eye to eye.

"Bakura?" Ryou quickly covered his mouth.

"In the flesh. And literally. I would not think you would mind the towel. I did awake with no clothes on." Bakura gave himself a swift look and trying to decide to make of his own body.

"I-it's quite all right… But you— " Ryou paused.

The tanned Bakura looked at him and he was not sure how to make the expression that he saw in his eyes. Normally Bakura would challenge him because he considered Ryou to be the weaker half but now, those eyes looked merely curious.

"You don't seem the same as before. Your voice is less…" Ryou is debating whether he should finish his comment or not. He learned that Bakura could be difficult in giving a decisive answer that he could understand and/or agree to.

"Less, what?" Bakura straightened himself, "Oh I see. Less menacing. I was not always like that you know."

Ryou's eyes widened by his counterpart's answer.

"And I'm assuming by your expression that you are surprised? It would seem when I awoke I learned that most of my darkness was locked up in the ring. The darkness that I was filled with until the day my spirit no longer had a human body." Bakura folded his arms over his bare chest, "It is a mystery why only a portion of my soul was released from the millennium ring and I now have a physical body to walk around in."

Ryou listened to this information attentively and decided to use his courage to ask. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all Bakura?"

Ryou always referred to dark counterpart as Bakura because he realized how redundant it was to always say "the dark me", especially when there was occasions that he mimicked Ryou's personality well enough to fool his friends. He only kept this way of distinguishing to himself, though.

Bakura's expression became solemn. Ryou was not use to this expression from his other half. "There are holes in my memory. I only remember my life before I stole the millennium ring and a few things of the present." He made a small, twisted smile, "You do not like me."

Ryou tried to let that statement affect his beating heart and allowed his eyes to wander to the floor. "What else do you remember?"

"I mostly remember _feelings._ I remember you don't like me and I was one with very much vengeance. Greed. Pride. I would do anything to get my way. But what I did as I was that personality, I can't say. Most of those feelings and memory stood in the ring. I feel it." He lifted the ring to stare at its center. Ryou looked up as he heard something being thrown on his bed. It was the ring.

"Don't allow yourself get concerned over it for the time being." He turned his back to light skinned boy and began walking out the bedroom.

Ryou perked up, "Where are you going?"

The tanned boy turned his head back to the pale one, "You don't mind if I bathe?"

"O-of course not." Ryou looked around his room, "I will look for some spare clothes too."

"What I'm wearing now is not enough?"

Ryou's fair cheeks became a light shade of pink, "N-no… I don't think so."

"Ah, right. I am not in Egypt anymore. Then I will leave you to it." With that, he walked out of the bedroom and into the hall towards the direction of the bathroom.

The hikari was not use to having his opinion being considered from his alter ego. He wasn't sure how to either react or deal with the lack of repercussions he was getting when he spoke of an unnecessary opinion to him. The yami never cared about the hikari's opinion. But he decided to leave alone his feelings and confusion to start looking for spare clothes for the Yami self walking around and taking a bath.

"Ryou!" He heard Bakura calling out, "Could you get in here and show me how in the Ra this contraption works?"

The boy found the clothes he planned to let him borrow and rushed to the bathroom. He understood the reason of the Egyptian's distress. Bakura was getting frustrated with the dial that controlled the water's temperature. Ryou left the clothes on the top of the toilet seat and helped him understand the modern day device.

"This water… It does not stay constant with it's temperature. The water turns ice cold one moment, then blazing hot the next!" His blue eyes narrowed at the metal dial.

Before Ryou moved the dial to a temperature he asked, "How do you like your water?"

"Warm. But rather on the cool side. That is why I prefer morning bathes in an oasis to be the most refreshing."

The dial was moved to about a 70 degree angle. "Like this?"

A russet hand moved over the flowing water. "This is perfect." He allowed the water to fill the tub as he sat by the tub's ledge. Once the tub was filled with water, he felt the body of it with his hand. He was satisfied.

Ryou was about to turn to leave but not before a hand caught his wrist. "Why are you leaving now?"

His white head quickly turned to face his darker counterpart's glazed blue eyes with his widen brown ones. "You look at me as you were a gazelle who could lose it's breath at any minute. You're tense."

The brown eyes narrowed, "Am I to expect to trust you?"

The blues did not falter, "I have no knowledge of what I did to you. The darkness that I was embodied with is mostly within the millennium ring. I know you do not like me but that doesn't mean I know why."

"Having _most_ of your darkness in the ring does not give me enough of a reason to make me feel better around you."

A low chuckle came from the Egyptian's throat and a mocking smirk appeared on his lips, "You are being defiant now."

"So what if I am?" The hikari tried his best to keep his tone even and indifferent despite how anxious he felt inside.

A brown thumb was felt over the bottom of his wrist. "You also have an erratic beating heart." He let out a sigh. "I don't want for you to fear me. I was just testing you before. I was a thief because I didn't have a choice and I wanted revenge. And that developed later after those forsaken millennium items were ever created." He lightened his grip on the pale wrist, "I assure you that I am not going to harm you. I have no reason to. The source of my revenge is not within me. I only share a small portion of my former self that you are familiar with, hence, the reason why all I could do about it is sense these sinister emotions..." The yami's eyes lids slowly covered half of the glazed hue of blue eyes.

Ryou's anxiety took a slow turn. He listened to every word and did not know what to make of it. Bakura was an expert liar. But the Bakura in front of him doesn't seem to be lying at all. And other occasions Bakura wouldn't be lying but rather have a twisted way of caring. In his definition may lead to harming someone. But no, the way the thief grabbed his wrist was no way menacing.

"Bakura, I…" The hikari trailed off.

"Yes?" The yami gave his attention.

"You should take your bath before the water gets any colder." Ryou managed to allow his lips make a small smile, "I will get started with breakfast for us." Bakura released Ryou's wrist and smirked with a nod.

When Ryou left the bathroom with a closed door Bakura removed his towel and sighed with pleasure as he dipped into the a little less than warm water. He felt was going to try to make up to his fair-skinned hikari. He still doesn't remember what he did to him at all but he memorized his uneasy pulse by every beat.

Ryou decided to cook something simple such as eggs over rice. He didn't know how to make the most exquisite of dishes but they were simple and good enough to live on. He did not know what the tanned counterpart liked to eat. This worried Ryou a little bit and then he remembered that he was a thief and thieves can't be picky, could they? He shook his head as he was lifting the omelet from the frying pan to a bowl with cooked rice. He decided to worry about it when Bakura actually eats it and states his opinion. He had to be strong whether the boy in his bathroom was a liar or not.

In the nearly empty apartment there were steps coming the halls that were clear sounds as they came closer to the kitchen.

"That was refreshing." The russet colored boy came by the kitchen counter and saw the pallid boy serving the bowls of food by the gathering counter that was across the kitchen area. Bakura sat on a stool and began eating the food he cooked. Bakura sat next to Ryou in another stool and looked at the food he was given. He blinked to how unusual the food looked to him.

The tanned one turned his head to the pale one, "What do you call this Ryou?"

Ryou took a swallow of food and turned to his dark counterpart. He noticed that Bakura was dressed in the blue jeans he allowed him to borrow. He also noticed that he was topless. Ryou suddenly recalled that ancient Egyptian men did not always dressed with a shirt due to it's harsh heat. So he dropped that pending question and answered Bakura's.

"It's eggs over rice."

"Is it good?"

"I'm eating it."

He smirked, "You're becoming rather comfortable with getting smart with me."

Ryou caught himself and stared at Bakura. "I-I…"

"You need to stop doing that. That includes the worrying." The russet boy took the spoon and used to take a bite of a spoon with a combination of rice and egg. He swallowed.

"This is good!" The Egyptian continued to eat with content.

The pallid boy breathed out a breath of relief and continued his share of food.

Ryou remembered that today was a school day and had to get ready to leave. Through all the confusing doings of the millennium ring had done early in the morning, he had almost forgotten. But he wondered what he was going to do about Bakura walking around and about.

As Ryou walked over to the sink to pour water over his bowl to clean it up, he began to speak, "Bakura…"

"Hm?" Was all he was able to respond while he finishing up his breakfast.

Ryou took a sponge and began cleaning the oil and excess bits of foods in the bowl, "If I asked you for a favor…just this once, would you do it?"

He heard his darker half swallow, "It depends on what it is."

"I would need you to stay here while I go to school. And not cause any problems when I am not here."

He heard a low, rough chuckle coming closer from behind Ryou and saw a tanned hand placing another dirty bowl. By the corner of the pallid boy's eye he saw a mocking grin and his were darkly amused.

"That would be _two_ favors. Must you go to school?"

Ryou merely nodded and began cleaning the new bowl. Bakura gave a slight pout and wished his hikari would relax. The yami was beginning to piece together that whatever he did to him, it must've been terrible. As if instead of having a visible scar like he bore, his hikari had one where one could not see.

"Ryou. Look at me."

The pale boy continued to wash the dish and did not lift up his head and his long white unruly hair covered his face. Ryou was in open defiance. He decided to test the russet boy this time. He was willing to take the risk.

* * *

This was my first EVER attempt in writing fan fiction that wasn't based on YYH. Any fanfiction I ever wrote since the 8th grade was based on YYH, whether I published it online or not. And this was my first EVER attempt in writing shonen-ai fan fiction. So this story is kind of a big deal to me because I broke two of my barriers when it came to the fan fiction realm in my mind... -Throws healthy leaves into the air.-

Now my little commentary on the story... I don't know what to expect but I am posting it because I like it and I hope my friends do to. Bakura (BOTH OF THEM) would seem out of character. But I hoped not too much... I always thought the both sides of Bakura were very charming so I did not want to..._ruin them_, haha! But I always wondered when I recently finished season 5 of YGO that if the friendly Ryou Bakura and the menacing Yami Bakura were really that different. It's obvious, yes they are, BUT, if you take a look at their lives, it makes the mind reel... Bakura had his village savaged and destroyed. He was the sole survivor. Do you blame his mentality? I don't. Everyone takes disasters differently. And then there's Ryou whom had tragedy in his life too, like his deceased sister. ( I don't remember if his mother died as well.) He reacted variously and remained humble. I know you can't compare the two tragedies on equal terms... But if Bakura was not given the experience he had, he would've became a lot like Ryou. He'll probably still have cunning and strength, instead would've used it differently.

Now FINALLY, here comes my point... I wanted to play the 'what if' the two met each other and tried to see eye to eye. Obviously I mixed it up by having a little memory loss in play but you'll see. This story may come to be either a double shot or a thrice shot... It depends how much length I will have when finish it. I am up to the last or the last two scenes of the story. It depends how much I end up writing. But with the excessive homework I get from college, (especially this semester -face palms herself-) if I do very well in time management, in which, I recently messed on because I decided to spend a single afternoon with friends and that definitely played a part on my working groove... As soon as I get back on track, everything should work out and I will be getting writing updated...


	2. Chapter II

My, my... The new chapter came earlier than expected. Well, aren't the readers feeling lucky?

Anyway, a majority of this chapter was done last week because when I began writing this story, I was almost obsessed with it to a point that this was my main focus for an entire week before college started. I am beside myself in understanding why... Haha, oh well. It's here and I hope all you enjoy yourselves.

Oh! And one more thing! This chapter has some material relating to season zero and the first series of the manga. If you are unfamiliar... Well, maybe it won't make such a big deal. And I also use the Japanese names of Tristan, Joey and Tea. I like them better... :P

-Rumiko

* * *

"Ryou."

No change in response.

"Ryou."

Still nothing.

Bakura bit the side of his lower lip. He wasn't going to give up what he vowed. The previous beats of the boy's heart was in his mind all of a sudden. Bakura came up with something.

His voice became low and held a stealthy danger. He leaned close over the other boy's ear, "_Hikari Ryou_…"

The pale boy stiffened and dropped the bowl he was washing. Did he finally anger Bakura? When Ryou realized he did not turn his head to face his other half, hands snaked to his cheeks. Ryou's brown eyes were forced to be faced to blue ones. Bakura stared.

Bakura lessened the danger behind his voice, "Now that I have your attention… I will stay until you get back without causing any trouble. You have my word."

Ryou's eyes were confused. He honestly thought he was angry. But his eyes showed nothing of the emotion. And what did he call him?

Ryou's voice was a whisper, "What did you call me?"

The thief smirked, "I had to get your attention somehow." He pressed his dark lips to light pink ones. [**A/N**: Cue their squealing fangirls.] Slowly his fingers slithered slowly from the hikari's cheeks to partially touch his neck. Ryou eventually allowed his eyes to lull closed. Bakura's lips and hands felt warm and it soothed him. The yami released the hikari and was very entertained by the reaction he had gotten out of him.

Bakura made a crooked smile, "I like your heart beat better this way. It's steady."

Ryou lightly touched his lips and was speechless. He soon found his words and didn't take away his eyes away from the amused blues eyes. He was astonished. "Why did you do that?"

"Heh." Bakura shrugged, "Why question something you enjoyed?"

Ryou's cheeks suddenly gained a light blush, "I did not!"

Bakura waved his hand to dismiss the flustered Ryou, "Yes, yes, deny yourself. I'm going back to sleep while you go to school. Don't be gone too long or I will become rather bored here. _Hikari_…"

"There! You said it again!" Bakura did not know what the other was planning but what he said before was not too far from the truth. Ryou didn't feel anxious anymore. He was relaxed.

The sunbathed back turned to him and walked away. "Go to school Ryou."

The pallid boy decided to take his advice and get ready for school. He knew he was going to be late but it was better than being absent, again, from school. He already had his school uniform pants and all was left to find was a new undershirt, school top and get his books together. Ryou headed to his room and started getting ready.

In Ryou's room all his books were already packed.

"You're organized."

Ryou quickly shifted his head to the voice behind him. Bakura was sitting down by the wall near the door way with his right elbow on the top of his knee and the other leg stretched out. His left eye was shut.

"I packed them up for you so you could hurry."

The modest boy nodded and replied, "Thank you."

The other grunted. He wanted to sleep. Ryou changed out of his night shirt and exchanged it for his undershirt. He began buttoning up his school shirt as he heard the other speak.

"Were you always this fair-skinned?" Bakura noticed as Ryou was changing of how pale he really was. His white hair was the definition of white, just like how Bakura's was. But his skin was more of an off white color. As if a color of a very light tan had a drop of the previously mentioned white. The sun was not his companion, he figured.

"Yes. I was never an outdoors person." Ryou finished buttoning up his school top. He took his school bag and headed out the door. "I will be back as soon as school's over."

"Heh, heh."

Before the pallid boy left his door, he looked down at his tanned counterpart, "What's so funny?"

The tanned boy did not look up, with his hair shading his eyes and had a light snicker on his lips, "Nothing."

With that Ryou left out of his bedroom and to the outside of apartment. He headed his way to school.

At school his teacher deemed him 5 minutes late but decided to brush it off and not gave trouble for him to reach to his seat next to Katsuya Jonouchi.

Jonouchi gave Ryou a friendly smile, "Hey! You made it. I almost thought one of us had to come over your house and give your homework again. You're feeling better?"

Ryou returned the smile, "Yes! Thanks for your worries."

Before Jonouchi responded, the teacher told the two students to stop their idle chatter. Jonouchi held his tongue before he decided to talk back to the teacher. Ryou felt grateful to be in school and was able to be a little normal for once. He had no millennium ring plaguing his mind or emotions. He didn't have to worry about awful thoughts that were not his own. Ryou decided to relish his time in school today and spend some time with Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda during lunch. What happened back the apartment was going to stay there.

* * *

Ryou apologized to his friends for not being able to spend time after school. He mentioned to them that he had a lot of late homework to catch up on. They acknowledge and then told him to make sure to come to school tomorrow too. Ryou smiled and hoped for the same thing.

The boy came to a realization as he gripped the door knob of his apartment. Ryou took a deep breath and decided to lend a little trust to his yami. Just a little. He didn't know what to expect from Bakura because he also excelled in being unpredictable. He concluded that when he pieced together all the times his mind was released from mind control.

Ryou put the key through the lock and opened the door. He traded his outdoor shoes for in house slippers and walked through the short hall to living room. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw. Bakura was lounged on the sofa that was on the far left end of the wall reading a book. It was one of Ryou's Egyptian historical books. He had a few in his room since the day his father gave him the millennium ring.

On queue, Bakura responded to the Ryou's pending question, "I saw this book when I woke up from my nap. For it to have a picture of a sphinx piqued my interest." He mused as he continued to flip the pages. "I did not know that I was able to read this language to begin with."

"Do you mean Japanese?" Ryou smiled.

"Is that what it was called? I guess you being the bearer of the millennium ring influenced me to know it."

The pallid boy removed his bookbag and his black jacket on the chair which was placed in front a wooden table where it was the home of his RPG boards.

Ryou gave a nod, "I suppose so."

Nostalgia washed over the boy when you took a good look at his games. He loved them so much and always wished to have friends to play with. And he did but incidents followed up with that desire. The incidents were when the players would be comatose and Ryou had to constantly change schools and be away from family because of them. The only friends that took the risk and stopped the continuous road of darkness and danger games were the ones he saw at school. He wanted to stay here and finally make a home, even though he was alone with no family. His burst of positivity suddenly disappeared.

Bakura had an eye focused on Ryou and felt to his very soul the sadness that just entered in the room. His tone was even and serious, "Ryou. Come over here."

The other obeyed and walked towards the tanned boy who switched into sitting position to allow someone to sit next to him as he patted the seat. Accordingly, Ryou sat down.

"You know, I did some thinking while I was here."

"Really?"

A nod, "Yes. I believe I should be thanking you."

This took Ryou by surprised and quickly turned his head to face his other self, "…Thanking me?"

The yami let out a low, rough chuckle. "I know I would never, ever, tell you that. But as I am now, not influenced with the vast amount of darkness that is within the ring." He continued, "I do need you to exist."

Ryou had his mouth gaped open and was speechless once again. Quickly he became tight-lipped. Then he remembered the decision he had before he entered the apartment. Ryou lowered his head and asked softly, "Why me?"

Bakura's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting such a question. He answered in the best way he could possibly could. "It was fate. It was fate that the millennium ring was brought to you. Just like the all the others millennium items, their masters were chosen by them."

Ryou took in every word and decided he wasn't going to let this chance go. He had his own body and was fully conscious of everything. He will not let this chance slip away without answers.

"But you _stole_ yours, Bakura. You made it possible that the ring was in your possession."

The yami held up a hand, "That's true of what you say. But the ring did not reject me. It gave me its power once I passed the test. You see Ryou, it didn't matter what kind of person possessed the millennium items. It was all about the strength of will of the person bearing them."

The hikari tightened his palms into in a fist that were placed on his thighs and stared at his yami with an unreadable expression. "Why me? I am very sure there must be a reason other than fate. I know I am not the strongest person."

A smirk lingered on the lips of the Egyptian. "You just answered your own question."

Ryou's eyes held a cautious expression at his counterpart. Bakura accepted the expression to continue, "Think about it. You have encountered others with the items in the present, haven't you?"

A nod came from the pale boy.

"You all have something in common. May it not be apparent when you met them but all them had weak strength but had a strong will for something in life. And the millennium items gave them power."

Ryou narrowed his eyes and he spoke carefully, "Now I know that you are a liar."

* * *

Cliffhanger? Uh-oh, it cannot be! But it is. This story is going to be a couple of chapters longer than I thought it would be. I had an original ending of it already written but I decided to work beyond it. I think the new ending would come to be more fulfilling. But instead of worrying about the future, let's think of the present!

If it wasn't obvious before, then it should be now... For Ryou and Bakura to be kind of occ. Yet as I noticed from my previous reviews...you guys understood the point. Which is very good to know! I was very pleased to know of the positivity I was getting for this story. There are some misunderstanding between the two boys right now but they will have them resolved very soon... I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but this was the best cut between chapter 2 and chapter 3. To cut it from a further part of the story would've felt kind of awkward in my opinion. I believe the next chapter is going to be a little longer :)

My life is going on a decent track. I mean, I am still a little unorganized but I'm getting there...I hope. But I need to fix my habit of doing my homework early in the morning. It's starting to get a bit on my nerves when I do that to myself. Though, the reason of this happening would be when I come home from school, I feel exhausted because of everything I'm trying to keep up at school. Its no complaining matter, really. Due to this...I may update a little later than this one did but I am going to update as soon as possible. Thank you everyone~


	3. Chapter III

I am so sorry for not updating until now! Could everyone forgive me? Erm, maybe? ^^; But I do want to say before anyone start reading: I thank the reviews I have gotten. They were very sweet :D Just because of the delay and the sweetness, this chapter is longer than the last two. I hope you all enjoy it!

-Rumiko

* * *

"When have I lied?" Bakura kept his face light but in the inside he was confused.

"How would had known about the people in the_ present _of their possession of the items?"

Bakura's eyes equally narrowed like his hikari counterpart, "I assumed if the millennium ring was here, then the others should be here too. And my knowledge of possession rights were observed—"

Ryou cut him off. "When you tried to steal the other millennium items!" The pallid teen shook his head, "You told me you had no memory of anything after you stole the millennium ring!" Before he would allow Bakura to speak he continued on his suspicions, "You said you have memory of before you stole the ring and bits of the present."

"Ryou. I do not have any memory after I stole the ring. I didn't lie."

"Then how did you know all this? Stop lying to me!" Ryou stood up and stared at his dark counter part.

Blue eyes glazed over at furious brown ones, "Did I not try to steal the millennium items again here in the present? You said it yourself as well of the memory I have the present. And I also told you that I remembered emotions. Each time I touched an item, even it was a moment or a piece of it, I had a clue of the owner. I had a clue of the power. Power was an unforgettable thing."

"And you expect me to believe you!"

Now the tanned boy stood up to face the pallid boy equally, "Why was you not this defiant when the darkness of the ring tried to take over you?"

Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief and his body moved in motion from the fit of anger. "You never gave me a choice! No matter how hard I would fight, you would take over my body and put my mind to sleep! You overpowered me every single time!"

It happened. It finally happened. Ryou snapped. He never knew of the vast amount of negativity he had for the ring and Bakura. He allowed those two things in his life to not affect him, despite the fact that they changed everything. It was not a better life without the ring but it was as normal as he made out to be. The boy kept his emotions at bay for so long he simply couldn't take it anymore. He was always asleep when Bakura walked around in his body committing to villainous ways. What was life to Ryou anymore? As optimistic as he could be, he couldn't help to question the life he had to live with from time to time. One of those times decided to strike down now. Now, in front of a walking and independent Bakura.

Bakura's eyes became alive. While he sat in front of the pale one in front of him, he took the boy's words in, every word that came out of that seemingly delicate light pink mouth. He was hardly aware of all the true suffering the hikari had to endure. Then he remembered the power he had within himself. Bakura didn't think until now that he always had the power to crush the boy in front of him. He doesn't want to but the darkness did. He was slowly beginning to process certain things that he had been responsible for. And starting now, he was going to make them right.

Ryou prepared himself for anything his yami was going to throw at him. Whether it would be an insult or a mind game, he was willing to tolerate anything at this point.

The pale boy's face and body became somber almost immediately after he threw his fit of rage. His dark brown eyes became shadowed by his white colored hair. "What is going to happen-" Ryou couldn't finish his pending question. He was surrounded by sunbathed arms.

"Quiet now…"

"B-Bakura…?"

"Hikari… Please be quiet." The tanned boy's words became as a low whisper and lacked any edge possible. The words touched Ryou's ear as they were tender and caring. What to make of them were beyond him.

"I don't know how long I will be allowed to walk around like this but I assure you, my hikari, everything will turn for the better for you."

Ryou responded by not speaking but by lifting his left arm and hugged Bakura back.

"I can't promise that no more pain will become of you from now but I can promise that the pain will end. Life is cruel that way."

Then Ryou's right arm joined the left to fully hugging Bakura. His fingers were lightly touching his skin. The pallid boy's forehead was placed lightly on the tanned boy's shoulder by a gentle push of Bakura's hand.

"You are me and I am you." The Egyptian's voice was resolute. He began to stroke the mirrored white hair on his hikari. "Do you have any voice left?"

Ryou closed his eyes and allowed this unusual action from his yami. He didn't want to question anything anymore. But the words did sink in and all of the sudden, he felt the urge to trust. At this very moment, he trusted him.

"This is not like you Bakura."

"Heh. I'm supposed to protect you, even if it's from yourself."

"Someone like you protecting someone like me?"

"You are my host… My former self took advantage. But as I said before, I'm going to make things right." Bakura grunted.

Ryou lifted his head from the brown shoulder to look into deep blue eyes. "Bakura?"

"Hm?"

The pale boy smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Nighttime had fallen and Ryou mentioned he wanted to sleep when the clock reached around ten. School was coming about the next day too. Bakura didn't understand why his hikari cared about school so much but he mentioned to him of the absences he had from school and had to make up for them. The yami understood half way and watched from the wall spot he was this morning as Ryou was getting ready for bed.

"Are you sure you are going to be comfortable sleeping there?"

"Yes." Bakura smirked.

"Really? We can share my bed."

"I will be fine hikari."

From the comfort of his bed, Ryou peered at his counterpart. "Yami."

Bakura stared at Ryou, "What?"

The pale boy let out a chuckled by the other's expression. He never saw him so vulnerable and caught off guard.

The tanned boy grunted, "Go to sleep Ryou."

Ryou sighed, "Yes, sir."

The lights in the room were turned off and the only source of sight was the slight opening of a curtain from the window. Bakura watched the pale boy's sheets rise up and down. This was his queue to get up from his spot and look for the shirt Ryou had lent him this morning which he refused to wear until now. He noticed that this world was colder to what he was used to. The shirt was a turquoise color, and then he walked over to the sleeping boy making his feet as quiet as possible. His experience as a thief made this movement effortless. He looked down at Ryou's sleeping, peaceful face. His long fingers brushed lightly over the host's hair. With that, Bakura grabbed his hikari's jacket and shoes and headed outside the door.

There was a calm chill in the air. It took Bakura a few minutes to get use the climate change. His occupation as a thief proved support here as well due to the trait he learned was adaption. With the millennium ring around his neck, it had led him to a building and it pointed towards the third floor. He opened the front door with ease.

"This world is very sloppy…" Bakura thought to himself. What he didn't understand was that people normally try to not worry about thieves breaking in apartment buildings everyday.

He threaded up the stairs with cat-like sounding steps and reached to a door on the third floor. The millennium ring was strongly pointing towards it then eventually dropped and became its neutral state. Bakura pounded at the door three times. There was a voice on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" The voice was male and groggy.

"Open the door. You know who I am."

The door was swiftly open wide. Bakura was face to face to a boy with a similar tan that he possessed. He had unruly blond hair and violet eyes. He wore a white shirt and night slacks. It was obvious he was comfortably sleeping before.

"Bakura!" The blond boy's eyes were wide with shock at the appearance of the boy standing in front of him. "What's happened to you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you recognized me but I don't know who you are. You must let me inside. I must talk to you."

The blond boy was confused and indecisive of the situation but he allowed Bakura to walk inside of the apartment. He shut the door behind him and walked to stand in front of the white-haired boy.

The blond boy crossed his arms. "You better start explaining Bakura. How you not know who I was and required my attention? And when did you become _tan_?"

"I sensed two millennium items in this building and I believe both of them are in this very room." Bakura snickered, "I was born this way."

The blond decided to ignore the issue of Bakura's sun tan for the moment because the seemed former answer more concerning to him.

He spoke carefully, "I own the millennium rod and Ishizu the millennium necklace. But you knew that Bakura."

The tanned thief smirked, "Now I do."

"What's the matter with you? You knew we had them!"

Bakura shook his head, "I sensed the artifacts but I didn't know which ones or the owners."

The violet eyed boy's face became pensive. "You are not in Ryou's body." He found a piece of sense of Bakura's alternated appearance.

Bakura shook his head, "No. He's asleep alone in his bed."

Suddenly there was a stir in a different room. Foot steps awakened the room and revealed a woman in a long white grown. Her skin resembled the blond and her hair was sleek and straight. She looked as if she recently woken up as well.

The blond boy turned his head to the left to refer to the woman. "Ishizu."

Her light blue eyes perked up, "Malik? Why are you awake?" Ishizu walked closer and noticed the boy by the name of Bakura. Her response was similar to Malik's but she kept her composure.

"Bakura?" she lightly exclaimed.

"In the flesh." He smirked and briefly reminisced of how similar her reaction was to Ryou's. He looked at the boy, "So your name is Malik?"

Malik's expression was hard. "…Yes."

Bakura pronounced the name again slowly and having it sink in. He knew there was memory of this name but he can't seem to recall it at all. As he pondered, his head had a sharp pain inside and his hands gripped to the temples of his head.

"Ergh…!"

"Bakura!" Malik grasped his shoulders as the body in front of him sank to the floor. Ishizu was behind her brother with worry but her eyes were analyzing the reaction he had to Malik's name.

"He lost some of his memory." Quickly Bakura's new deep blue eyes stared at the light blue and the violet. His mind still plagued him with a headache but he had to stay on task of why he followed his ring here. He came for answers.

"I don't have time for this… Tell me: Who possesses the millennium puzzle now? I must find him!"

Malik's expression was confused and sympathetic. "How much memory do you recall?"

Bakura's voice was subdued, "Not much. But I must find the owner of the puzzle. Now."

"For what purpose? Lost memory doesn't mean you don't have the same motives as before." Ishizu pointed out.

Bakura regained his strength and stood up on his feet. "I don't care what you believe. I want information. And if you don't mind, I would like to use as little force as possible."

Malik leered at the scarred teen, "Careful." He looked back to Ishizu, "Sister. Please get me my millennium rod." She hesitated before she turned to retrieve it.

"What are you going to do?" Ishizu asked as she handed the rod to her brother.

Malik nodded to Bakura, "I'm taking you to him. It's not in your nature to ask for help like this. And of all of the millennium items…the puzzle of the pharaoh?"

* * *

Bakura's eyes were questionable towards the odd vehicle in front of him. Actually, he was impatient. "What are you doing?"

They had come down from the apartment to the garage behind the building. Bakura being a cautious person about new places was uneasy but Malik told him this was how he was going to reach to the current owner of the millennium puzzle.

Malik was examining the machine and he asked "You have no memory of my motorcycle, Bakura?"

Bakura's attitude proved of the simple answer 'no.' "I would like move along as fast as possible. Stop fiddling with that…whatever you called it."

Malik sighed, "Motorcycle. And its purpose will take us where we need to go." He continued to make sure that all the parts were attached properly; the gas left inside and then had a proper go of the motor. Bakura's eyes widened and his whole body jumped.

"What in the Ra?"

Malik had a good look at Bakura's expression and cannot help but to laugh at him. Bakura's new personality was very different.

"So what really happened between you and Ryou?"

The dark blue eyed boy regained composure and stared into the hues of violet as he lifted the ring, "This. My memories are vague but I do have an idea what's going on."

"Did Ryou change and were you the only one who was affected?"

Bakura shook his head, "Just I."

Suddenly Bakura's back had slammed to the wall with his right fist raised near his neck which connected a vertical millennium rod. His eyes met with calculating purpled hued eyes, blond hair cascading the sides of the dark Egyptian's head wildly.

"I made a deal with the pharaoh and I need to be certain you are not a threat." A sly smirk appeared on Malik's face.

"You?" Bakura asked. "Working for the pharaoh?" Bakura was beyond trembling in fear, he even chuckled. "Who are you blond psycho freak? Malik stepped out, didn't he?"

"We had an agreement. Well, my hikari did anyway." The smirk on the strange presence upon Malik grew wider and his face inched closer to Bakura's. The white haired teen's eyes widened with recognition. The darkness of the garage shadowed his appearance. "Marik…"

The crazed haired blond chuckled darkly, "Very good for you to remember who I was."

"Like it matters, freak."

"No matter what you look like, you are still a hostile thief."

"Stop stalling! Bring Malik back out so I can be on my way."

Marik pressed the rod closer to Bakura's neck, even though he had his hand preventing it from choking him.

"It's not like you to care."

"And it's not like you to be an ass… Oh, wait." Marik only laughed.

"So…you care about your hikari more than anyone would think. This side of you is charming."

Bakura's eyes widen, "How would you know that? I never mentioned him!"

"Yes, but its been running through your mind. Your only concern is your dear hikari Ryou!" Bakura grasped the millennium rod in front of him and his mouth sneered. "Say his name again and you will regret it!"

Marik's eyes became half lidded with boredom. "So the darkness within your ancient personality is truly sealed within the millennium ring."

Bakura smirked, "I see, the millennium rod has the power to take over minds."

"And much more…" Marik released Bakura from his grip. "The hikari had wondered if it was really true of your memory loss. You do know how to play pretend."

The former thief tilted his head to the side and his blue eyes were blank, "Why would I 'pretend'?"

Marik sighed and grasped Bakura's chin in a blink of an eye. "You are a walking, talking contradiction." The eyes of Bakura were watching carefully of Marik. He felt anger building up in his veins but kept his composure. He knew fighting would delay his mission.

Marik chuckled one more time before he released Bakura and the wild blond became tame.

"Ready to go?" The blond went to grab two helmets for the ride ahead of them.

Bakura's eye twitched, "Malik, right?"

Malik blinked, "Who else would I be?"

"A freak." The white haired Egyptian spat.

Malik placed his hands on hips, "He reacts and understands you better than I do. I didn't have a choice."

"He mentioned about 'a deal with the pharaoh.' How could he have such a thing if his spirit sleeps at this point of time?"

"Wow! You really don't remember anything." Malik exclaimed.

"Then enlighten me!" Bakura roared, "I believe you remember that I don't like to play games!"

Malik looked off at a distance a small menacing smile, "Yes you do…"

"Malik." Bakura said with a little frustration.

Malik sighed, "The pharaoh exists within the millennium puzzle but he borrows the body of a short teenage boy named Yugi. He's friend of Ryou's." Malik walked up to Bakura and handed him one of his bike helmets.

"What is this thing?" He then noticed that Malik was putting one of them on his head.

"A helmet. Hurry and put it on. We are going to make a late night visit to Yugi's house!"

* * *

The room was white. No, closer to an off white. In front of Ryou were a little boy and an older man. But in this almost empty space and the distance was far from his vision to be sure of what their identities. So he began to run to the two figures ahead of him. He felt lost in this space of complete emptiness and wondered if the strange people knew anything about it. As he got closer, he came to a halt. His eyes widened to the color of the little boy's head: It was stark snow white. The older man had turned to face to the boy and given him a present into his hands. It had a gleam but Ryou could not see what it was. Then the older man bowed his head once and turned away to leave him. The young child yelled "Daddy! Come back!" Just as he yelled Ryou ran as fast as he could to the boy and behind him he cried the same words the little boy did. The man said nothing as he walked further and further away from the mirrored pair until he looked as he melted away in the room of the absence of color. Ryou walked to the front of the boy and kneeled down to him at eye level. He was no more than 4 feet tall. The boy had tears in his eyes but began to speak calmly, "Why does he hate me? He always leaves me alone since Amane and mom died. I was sad too… Why doesn't he love me anymore?"

Ryou hugged his younger self and said softly, "He couldn't handle it. He will always say he needs to away for his job; we both know that he can't get over the grief. He loves us in his own way." As Ryou embraced the lonely boy he felt something in the boy's hands. He recalled that the little Ryou was given something. Ryou pulled away to look at the little boy's face. "What did dad gave you?"

"This…pretty thing." He held up the object. It shined gold in a circle held five pegs to the edges with triangle in the circle. And within the triangle was an eye. Ryou's eyes widened and told the boy with authority, "Give rid of that! Right now!"

The little boy did not understand and tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

Ryou skipped explaining and took the object away from him in haste to throw it away far behind the boy. The little Ryou was shocked and didn't understand what just happened. Suddenly there was a harsh wind and Ryou held his miniature self close to protect him from whatever was coming. The colorless room became the next extreme of absent colors: black. They were surrounded by darkness, and then came upon a maniacal laughter. Ryou's heart sank along the former color of the endless room.

A voice spoke in the hallow room,"_What a naughty host I have…_"

* * *

So...new character appearances! Malik/Marik might as well be slightly occ (or very depending how you look it) since my memory of them was not clear enough since I started writing that part. Do fans realize that he gets even less screen time than Bakura? Bakura gets a lot more action in the Egyptian arc compared to Marik in the Battle City arc episode-wise. I wondered if others noticed? And I also want to mention that the circumstances are little different to the original storyline and I did that on purpose... No issue? Good :)  
And I want to share a crazy true story and this is what happens when anime runs in your brain [XD]: The last part of the fic with Ryou was based on a dream I had. Very similar! I was in Ryou's position and when I release the next part you'll see how the dream ended. It felt so real. When I awoke in the morning, my heart pounded! It wasn't scary but left an impact. Some anime could seriously give you a mind trip. Watch at risk!  
Oh and good news: I'm beginning to write everyday. Therefore, I'm very sure the next part should be out soon. And I don't mean weeks or months. I assure you on that xD And thank you to those that gave me wishes to do well in college (it was a hell of a semester!) Sometimes I wondered how I was able to wake up in the morning. But I did. And I'm thankful that its over for now! I do what I want!  
Finally, be kind enough to review/favorite :) It makes my Kumogoro happy~


	4. Chapter IV

Hello, all! Sorry I took more time than I thought... Well, I don't think it was that long...was it? I was feeling unwell for a little over a week. I'm still recovering -_- Blasted heat...

Anyway, this is the last part of this fan-fic. It's almost kind of saddening but the ending had to happen at some point. I guess its nice to have this chapter 10 and a half pages long! :) Just a friendly warning.

-Rumiko

* * *

In the direction where Ryou had thrown the golden and strange object, there was a bright light and foot steps followed up. Behind the little boy's shoulder, he saw someone walking. And it was none other than Bakura. As his sun-tanned self. But instead of wearing the clothes Ryou lent to him earlier in the day, he was wearing a dark brown cloak, adorned with gold Egyptian jewelry and a short wrap around. With his bare feet he came closer and closer with the golden object loosely in his left hand just as Ryou held his childhood self tighter. Little Ryou wasn't aware of what was going. He asked, "What's behind me?" He began to shake in his older self's arms as he heard the foot steps behind him grew louder. Ryou felt powerless against the force Bakura was creating and tried his hardest to not allow fear to be shown on his face. The Egyptian smirked as he approached the huddled pair.

"Do you want to know what is behind you, little Ryou?" Bakura's voice was as smooth as a cobra's skin.

An invisible force began to form between the two Ryou beings and knocked the older one away from the younger.

"Stay away! Stay away, you fiend!" the older Ryou screamed.

Bakura continued to smirk and took the golden object's string and wrapped it around the little boy's neck. "It's your destiny! Your fate!" Ryou screamed again as Bakura relentlessly laughed. The little Ryou's eyes began to glaze over.

"No! NO!" Ryou hollered until he felt a thump on his head. The black room, Bakura and his mini self had disappeared in an instant. After blinking a few times, he recognized that he was back in reality when he felt the coldness of the floor and the bed he fell off of.

He heaved an air of relief, "Oh, it was a dream! But—" Ryou looked up at his ceiling with a thoughtful gaze. "I have to admit; it was terrifying. I fought against _that_ for all these years?" He pondered out loud. "But he's all different now. And yet, it could still be an act." Ryou lightly blushed by a particular memory and touched his lips lightly, "Was…that an act too? Or did he mean it?" Ryou snapped out of his open monologue and had forgotten that Bakura was sleeping in his room.

"Aw, bugger! Bakura, I—" Ryou stood up and found that his other half was nowhere in sight. "Where did he run off to?"

Before Ryou was about to stand up from the floor, he heard another voice. It was someone from his dream but it sounded opposite in the emotion he heard before. Bakura sounded like a menace of a villain in the dream but this one was filled with sorrow, but filled with determination. It said: "_Whether it would be Ra or Anubis that placed us together…I'm going to secure you of your hope._"

* * *

Bakura was skeptical about wearing the helmet Malik provided him but now he was thankful. Riding a motorcycle was very much a cultural shock for him. He felt awkward wrapping around his arms Malik's midriff. He eventually decided to bury those feelings. Life or death was seeping through him as they rode down the highway. Malik only laughed at Bakura's reactions to the vehicle.

"The great thief is finally afraid of something!" Malik jeered.

Bakura scoffed as he held his riding partner tighter when they were making a turn, "No such thing!" As a calming device for himself, he kept thinking of Ryou. He was doing all of this for him because of the guilt he discovered within. He recalled all emotions he had the pleasure to be the victim of. His favorite was when he allowed his heart to be free and smile like he meant it. The darker emotions gave him mixed feelings. He felt this line between torment and joy. Perhaps it was a sign that his darker self was keeping itself at bay in the millennium ring. He'd rather not contemplate on it anymore. Malik made it to the end of the highway and the speed became a slight slower on the streets.

"Hey, Bakura… Just wondering, you're not going to try to hurt the pharaoh, are you?" Malik spoke in a normal, even tone even despite the sound of the motor in the background.

"I don't plan to." Bakura paused. "But, what was that _deal_ you had with the pharaoh to begin with?"

"I was a tomb keeper. I'm supposed to be on the pharaoh's side. It was something to stir your memory. The complicated situations between him and I are over and done with."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Oh really?" To him, that whole confrontation felt like a game. He couldn't completely understand why.

Malik did one sharp turn to the right. "We're almost there. I hope you find the closure you seek Bakura." The former thief merely grunted.

Something did stir in the white haired Egyptian but it wasn't what Malik expected. He willingly embraced Malik and said, "The closure I seek is for Ryou. I don't care what happens to me." He sighed and made a small smile that his driver could not see. "I may become the 'Bakura' you remember by tomorrow? Or the next day? The next week? If I knew myself at all it would be the fact that I allow little mercy."

Malik smiled, "Maybe not but I think Ryou gives you the mercy that you need. A balance." Bakura responded with silence and made a small nod.

Malik's motorcycle came to a screeching halt and became quiet in front of a store of two floors. The roofs were green and the body of the small shop was yellow. Bakura noticed the welcome sign on front had a picture of a flattened turtle and made a quick connection that the building itself resembled a turtle. And as a reflex, he was observing all the doors and windows to see how they were going to enter the reptile looking establishment.

Malik unhooked his helmet. "This is the Kame Game shop. Yugi lives here with his grandfather and mother." He gestured towards Bakura. "Come. Yugi is expecting us."

The white-haired eyed the blond suspiciously, "He expects _us_?"

"Oh! I didn't mention about you!"

Bakura paused. "How does that matter?" Bakura shook his head, "More importantly, what am I suppose to expect from this 'Yugi' person?"

"He's a short teenager but he holds the spirit of the pharaoh inside of him. You'll see." The blond smiled.

Bakura waved his hand, "Then lead the way Malik."

The second time tonight Bakura was able to walk through the front door instead of an alternative entrance. The shop was dark and was filled with board games, game pieces and anything one would need to play any game of choosing, especially duel monsters. There were packets and single cards in a glass case-like desk. Malik walked passed the area to show that there stairs leading somewhere upward.

Bakura's millennium ring glowed. With his expert feet he ran up the stairs as the ring led him down a hallway above. He came upon a boy with spiky purple, yellow and black hair. His head was down on the desk with arms folded underneath.

Malik whispered hastily to Bakura, "Why did you run ahead? There are other people to be aware of!"

Bakura stared him down. He whispered back, "Do you think I have time to idle?"

A yawn silenced the disagreeing pair. "Morning." The boy was wiping his eyes open as he turned his head to the door way. "Malik? Could you be quieter? Grandpa and mom are sleeping… " He cleared his sleepy eyes then became wide. He noticed the other individual with Malik.

Malik smiled, "Sorry but you have some business O' Great King."

"Business? With who?"

The white haired thief smirked, "I believe you are familiar with the name 'Bakura'?"

* * *

Ryou looked everywhere in the apartment for his other half. He was nowhere to be located. He came to one conclusion when he saw his black jacket missing: He left outside of the building when Bakura knew Ryou would not like it. Not only was the jacket missing but also the millennium ring. He brought his arms close to his chest and had to make a decision: to stay and hope Bakura would come back or go out at this late hour to look for him. Ryou made his choice. He walked back to his room and searched for a sweater he was able to use within his drawers. Suddenly, an impact was felt throughout all of Ryou's body. A powerful force pulled him to the wooden floor. He blacked out. _Sleep mortal…_

* * *

Yugi was fully awake now. Bakura's appearance was a surprise to him and everyone the thief had encountered tonight. Bakura's eyes perked when he noticed a spirit was along side the small teen and Malik. He knew who it was.

"Bakura! What are you—" Malik put a hand on the boy's shoulder before he stood up from his chair. He had moved beside him. Bakura was unpredictable no matter what state of mind he was. Caution was a reflex.

"It's OK. Bring the pharaoh out. He came here to speak with him. He promised he's not going to harm either of you. He's…changed. For now."

Yugi's showed a confused expression. When Bakura looked at the boy's reaction he couldn't help to see the innocence even further in him. He also noticed the millennium puzzle comfortably around his neck and was out of his sleeping clothes. He wore jeans and a black undershirt.

"I don't know what's going on here. But why are you here to see the pharaoh?" Yugi inquired to Bakura. It was in plain sight that he was worried.

"So, the pharaoh's spirit resides inside you, does he?"

"Yeah but you knew that. What are talking like you—"

Malik finished his question. "Don't know anything?" He then answered it. "Yes, that's exactly what I said. And believe it or not, it's the truth."

"Look, I do not have time. Yugi, was it? Bring out the pharaoh. I can see he's skeptical."

Malik gave a nod to Yugi. There was a bright light emitted from the millennium puzzle for a few seconds and the small teen boy suddenly seemed taller, broader, in his seat. His eyes became serious and riddled with authority. "I have the right to be skeptical, Bakura."

Bakura's lip twitched, "I can only imagine. Truly. That's all I can do." Bakura came down to the floor and bowed to the ancient King in front of him. "I come to you as a citizen of Egypt, not a thief that despises you. Heed to my request, before you ask me a million questions. I have limited time."

The pharaoh, Yami Yugi, was pensive. His whole matter of personality changed even though his wit was clearly still there. Yugi's spirit appeared by the Yami's side and told him words that only he could listen to. "_Let's hear him out. He doesn't seem to be the same Bakura that we're use to._"

The pharaoh responded to his other half in the same way, "_And he went through the trouble of coming here with Malik and bowing to me. Yes…something's off_."

"Go on." The pharaoh said.

Bakura lifted his head to face the other. Yami was surprised by the blue eyes that are now possessed on his face. They held a very different expression than the typical Bakura would have. The darkness and evil were removed. Mystery lingered but that was not unusual to him. Determination was the emotion that held the pharaoh's gaze. "I am Akefia. And I swear to Ra that I speak only the truth." Bakura lips made a straight line. "My memory is not what my former self was. Akefia is the name I was given after my parents passed on to the next life." Bakura said. "The name you use to refer me as is beside the point. I cannot speak much of my crimes."

Yami Yugi took in every word and made a brief nod, "I will decide what to make of you once you speak of your request."

"It's simply this: I ask for your protection over Ryou. Especially when I regain the self you are familiar with. I doubt I will last for long. I know the darkness is _hungry _for whatever plans it may have." Bakura placed a hand over his heart, "I sense the darkness telling me to go away. To harm you."

Yami Yugi stood up.

"Pharaoh?" Malik asked.

Yami Yugi went down to the bowing Bakura and held his shoulders. "Rise."

They stood up at the same time. The former thief's expression had not changed. "You are definitely not Bakura. Unless you are playing a trick like you have done in the past."

"I may be damned pharaoh, but I swore to Ra."

"Protecting Ryou is a given. But why is the person who caused him that pain decided to ask for help?" Yami Yugi paused, "Unless the darkness is really that strong?"

"I want him to have a future! I can't explain everything I should hate you for. I only care about Ryou's safety in the end."

The pharaoh nodded, "I'll do what I can. You have my word." He stepped back and held out a hand.

"What are you doing?" It was Bakura's turn to be skeptical. He doesn't recall what the hand out in such a manner meant.

"It's a custom in this world." The pharaoh smiled, "It's called a handshake. Bring your hand to mine."

Slowly Bakura brought his hand to the pharaoh's. They shook hands. "_What an odd gesture…_" The white-haired teen thought. And in a strike there was a shock to Bakura's mind. His whole body fell back. "**Graghh!**" He grasped himself and held his hands to his head. Malik was quickly by his side.

"What's happening to him?" Yami Yugi asked, worried.

"I'm not sure. He reacted this way when he found me too." Malik was in a short panic.

The white haired teen stared at the blonde in his mental agony. "Malik! Open the window…"

"What does that—"

Bakura growled. "Do as I say! Open the window this instant!"

Whilst to Malik's hesitation, Bakura's eyes flared with anger. His hands were swiftly away from his head and went around the pharaoh's throat. Yami Yugi's back hit against the desk with force. Feeling his breathing constricting.

"I should destroy you! Corrupted king…"

Malik rushed to Bakura's arms, trying to lessen his death grip.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

Bakura ignored the blonde's cry. His efforts to removed Bakura away were lacking due to magic. He unsheathed his millennium rod which resulted gaining a glare from Bakura.

"Do something to stand in my way and you can perish with your beloved pharaoh." Yami Yugi struggled with the magic with his millennium puzzle but the millennium ring was putting up an ambitious fight.

"What would Ryou think!" Malik yelled. Bakura's assault halted. His fingers loosened around the pharaoh's throat. The magic in the room subsided.

Shocked blue eyes faced wary purple ones. "W-what was I doing?"

Malik walked carefully to the window and slide it open. Another headache was approaching to Bakura. He took the first leap out the window, unharmed. He landed unharmed. He ran.

It took him several minutes for the pain in his mind to cease. To be held back into his control. There was some pain in his chest too but he assumed it was from the running. He decided to ignore it. He tried to register what was going on in his surroundings. He was by the side walk. Then a single car passed by on the street then everything began clear in his mental state.

He sighed and realized what he had to do. "Ryou is in trouble. But I have no idea where I am in this wretched world!" He took a moment to look down at his millennium ring. It was glowing.

Bakura whispered to the golden object, "Take me back to Ryou… I'm done here. I did all I could do with outside forces." One of the ring's pegs lifted and pointed to the left direction. Bakura ran as fast as he could. Fatigue did not exist in his heart, only his goal.

* * *

Bakura was out of breath when he finally reached to the apartment. Not realizing the necessity of a key he used the skills he had gained as a thief to open the door. It was not long until he was in the apartment. His instincts told him to go into the room and there he found Ryou on the floor, unconscious. He swiftly picked up his body and called out his name. Not even a twitch from the pale boy's eye lids.

Bakura's eyes softened with concern over Ryou. "The darkness is trying to fight me away. He'll stop at nothing until it's satisfied… I dare not even speak its name."

A minute passed when Ryou's body began to stir. "Ryou!"

A weak voice croaked," Ba…kura?" His brown eyes opened. Bakura held the body closer to him.

"What happened?" He took a tanned hand to brush over Ryou's hair over his forehead.

Ryou finally took in a solid breath. His voice was low but regular. "You weren't here. I was getting a sweater to go out and look for you. I felt a force over my body. Then I think I collapsed…"

Bakura's lips made a straight line. "You did. Can you get up?"

Before Ryou could respond, Bakura was already placing his left underneath Ryou's knees. He lifted him up. Ryou stared up at his tanned other half in surprise. Instead of his trademark smirk, there was a smile. "Don't say anything. I'm going to move you to your bed."

Bakura lifted up his hikari and felt how light he was. He was strong due to the life style he led but the teen in his arms was hardly a challenge. Probably wasn't coordinated either. He walked over to the bed and gently placed him down. "I will fetch you some water. Relax."

Ryou felt that his body was suffering from gravity. He could move but it was a tiny struggle with each muscle. With enough perseverance he moved himself to sit up. He focused on breathing instead of worrying how he passed out. Bakura came back with a glass of water.

"Here." He handed him the glass, then stopped. "Can you drink it yourself?"

Ryou gave him a look that mocked anger. "Of course I can!"

"Hmm, are you sure?" Bakura responded with a look of mischief.

"Very much." Then Bakura took his word and gave him the glass. Ryou stopped as soon he tasted his drink. "Where did you get the water?"

"From the thing that made water flow in the bath."

Ryou spat out the water. "This water is not only unfiltered; its hot!"

The Egyptian's eyes widened and sat by Ryou's side to take the glass. "I'm sorry, hikari. I still don't understand how to use the dial."

Ryou took Bakura's reaction unexpected. He really looked sorry. Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK. You were just trying to help me…"

The tanned teen sighed, "I have a…theory on why you passed out."

Ryou's eyes perked, "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes." Bakura stared at the albino colored boy with a sober expression. "Remove your shirt."

Ryou was wary. "Why?"

"Why not? Is it a problem to remove it?"

"N-no… I just—" Ryou couldn't look at his other half in the eye.

Bakura firmly grasped Ryou's face to look at him. Blue eyes were burning into the brown ones, trying to analyze his hikari's insecurities. "Are you scared?"

The pale boy's cheeks tinted. "It's a strange request!"

"I would hate to persuade you…" Bakura inched closer to Ryou, foreheads touching.

"Bakura… You're too clo—" The Egyptian planted his lips over his countered part's. Bakura continued to keep Ryou in a lip lock until he felt his nerves steady. He then moved one of his hands from his face. Slowly but careful moved his hand under his hikari's shirt. Ryou moved inches as soon as he felt a warm hand. "What are you doing?"

Bakura closed the gap with another kiss. His fingers moved lightly over his chest. Abruptly the former thief moved away. "I knew it."

Ryou was flushed and confused of what just happened. As more time pass by during the day, Bakura was becoming stranger to him. The tanned teen sighed. He removed the jacket he borrowed from Ryou then tossed it on top of the bed.

Bakura smiled but his eyes didn't. "Don't get too anxious now."

Ryou blinked, "What do you mean?"

Bakura didn't respond. He answered by removing the shirt Ryou _allowed_ him to borrow. Ryou's expression fell. He held back the fear he felt. On Bakura's sun bathed chest were scars that were not there before. There were five dashed lines that formed a rigged U.

"I had a feeling you would know what these were." His eyes were hard. "I felt pain that were constant of these scars while I was running tonight." His hand went over one of the scars. "Where…did they come from?"

Ryou looked away. He didn't want to remember why the scars existed. He started to feel cold inside when the memories started racing through his mind.

Bakura nodded then looked at Ryou, "By your silence I can take the hint. Would you like to be alone?"

Ryou lowered his head, his hair shadowing his features. "I- Yes…" Ryou's voice was on the verge of shaking.

"Very well, hikari." He turned to walk his way out of the room. He stopped for a moment. "I'm not leaving this place again tonight. I doubt that can give you the peace you deserve." With that he walked out of the room.

Ryou was alone with his muddled brain. He knew why the scars were there. It was the fault of the darkness within the ring. The evil being that lived in there. "_Did he know that?_" He thought to himself. Something was telling Bakura that the darkness was trying to make a comeback. Otherwise, where would the scars come from? Despite the changes in his other half; he was keen on his surroundings.

Ryou got up from his bed. His head was still light headed but he pushed on. Outside of his room was the dark living room. He flipped a switch that only lit the couch area. Bakura had lain out on the couch, asleep. Ryou peered at him carefully since he remembered that Bakura's senses were heightened. He watched him. All of a sudden he felt guilty. Guilty for the scars that were now on Bakura's chest. Even though it made sense, in an odd way. Bakura shared Ryou's body for years and they shared the experiences they both had.

The ring lay perfectly on Bakura's tanned toned chest as it heaved up and down from breath. The ring was with its proper cursed owner. Yet, he assumed it was the ring's fault for the scars and everything else that went ill-fated for Ryou.

"Damned thing." Ryou muttered under his breath. Azure eyes opened.

"Ryou."

The light-skinned teen took a step back, "Did I wake you?"

"For a mortal, you're interesting." Bakura sat up from his sleeping space. "It makes sense why the ring chose you, despite our resembling appearances."

"Mortal?" Ryou asked him suspiciously.

Bakura slapped his forehead. "Sorry. I'm sure it was the ring's fault. Darkness is not human, obviously." He looked down at his hands. "I don't think I will be able to stay for long Ryou. The darkness is calling out." He looked up at Ryou with a smile of defeat, "I'm sure you feel it too. Why else would the scars appear upon me?"

Ryou looked at away. He couldn't bare the expression on his yami's face. "So you knew? Was it necessary to ask?"

"Hmph. I was curious how you were going to explain it to me." He smirked. "The longer I'm here, the more I _feel_ your emotions."

"Feel?" Ryou began to recall words that he heard earlier. "'Whether it would be Ra or Anubis that placed us together…I'm going to secure you of your hope.'"

Bakura faced Ryou with astonishment, an expression unguarded. "W-what did you say?"

Ryou looked at the other with a small smile. "You said that somewhere. But where did it come from?"

"I…thought those words while I was outside." Bakura felt like a discovered child thief and was waiting for a slap or scolding. Arms were wrapped around Bakura's shoulders instead. "I felt what you felt. You do care." Ryou sighed. "I just wish I wasn't such a bloody coward."

Bakura took one of Ryou's embraced arms and used it to pull Ryou to him. With his strength, Ryou was trapped on top of the Egyptian with a tight embrace.

"You're no coward."

The pale boy struggled at first but decided to stop. He couldn't explain why he felt comfortable in this forced position. Fingers lightly touch his hair. "Hikari Ryou… I won't be here for much longer. Soon, it will be back as it was before. I can't figure how much time I have left. And I think…somewhere in your heart you knew it too."

"Release me." Ryou's voice was abrupt and in control which caused Bakura to have done what was said. Before another thought could be made; Ryou kissed Bakura. He moved to hover directly into Bakura's blue eyes. The eyes that he was born with when he was alive.

"Yami Bakura." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "You will always be around somewhere. You're too sneaky to escape completely." Bakura's expression softened and wrapped his arms around him again then Ryou allowed himself to collapse into his arms. An embrace more endearing in nature.

Bakura smiled even though his hikari couldn't see it, "You will be saved. As time goes on, you will be saved."

**END**

* * *

(Head bangs to a The 69 Eyes song and then notices the reader) Oh! You finished reading the whole fic! Yay! I hope it wasn't too...eh, bland? I can't think of a better word right now. I am sensitive to heat. Especially at this time of year. Stress only makes it worse. But I will survive because thank the universe that I don't have summer school! I think traveling would've been an issue... Maybe.

Ryou and Bakura became some kind of crazy at some point. It comes with the package, I believe. ...And I can't believe I can still write 'romantic' scenes. Sometimes its hard for me to put it down, actually. I don't always like being...mushy. I use to be when I was in middle school and early high school grades. Then with age, I just want to put it away. Meh. Maybe for its for the better because the real world is harsh on people who wear their hearts on their sleeve. But if it works out for you, then go for it! Just be wise of the mouth that beg for that tender heart with filthy intention...it's hardly flattering or pretty. Make sure that heart is tough as it could be! ;)

AND I'M DONE RANTING! :D Thanks for reading! I may start another YGO fic... Perhaps Bakura x Marik? Ryou x Malik? Joey x Seto (I find that one to be filled with humor!)? Or an adventure fic? Not sure. Let's see what the plot ghosts say on my ouija board...


End file.
